The present invention relates to a housing of an electronic apparatus including a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a light collector means for irradiating the liquid crystal display device.
Generally, in an electronic apparatus such as an electronic calculator or an electronic timepiece including a liquid crystal display device, a shielding hood structure is mounted on the housing of the electronic apparatus above the liquid crystal display device to enhance the display quality.
Such a hood structure is very effective for a dynamic scattering mode liquid crystal display device of the reflection type in which a reflection electrode has a mirror surface. When the shielding hood structure is not provided, light beams striking the surface window or the reflection electrode of the liquid crystal display device will reflect directly into the operator's eyes. Thus reflected light beams form images of environment surrounding the electronic apparatus, which will damage visibility of the liquid crystal display device.
Therefore, the shielding hood structure is unavoidable for the liquid crystal display device, especially for the dynamic scattering mode liquid crystal display device of the reflection type. However, the light amount, or the light intensity irradiating the liquid crystal display device is unavoidably reduced by providing the above-mentioned shielding hood structure.
The light intensity irradiating the liquid crystal display device greatly influences the visibility and, especially, the indication contrast of the liquid crystal display device.